desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabrielle Solis
|Last appearance = |Portrayer = Eva Longoria }} Biography Gabrielle is vain, shallow, and materialistic, but underneath she is thoughtful and caring, and loves her friends on Wisteria Lane dearly and will always help in a crisis. She tends to be reckless and acts first then thinks later, often thinking of herself before others, but regretting it later and making amends. She is very attractive and has the ability to wrap men around her little finger. Gabrielle loves her children, Juanita and Celia very much and is super protective of them. Early Life Gabrielle Marquez was born into a small town in Mexico on December 8th 1976, where her family was very poor and lived in a shack according to a season 6 episode. When she was five, her father was diagnosed with cancer and died. When she was 15 years old, she was sexually assaulted by her stepfather, Alejandro, and left home the next day on a bus to New York. Unfortunately her mother blamed Gabrielle, thinking she was jealous. Five years later, she seduced a fashion photographer and became a model. Soon after, she attracted the affections of the rich Carlos Solis, who she married. Shortly after, they moved to Wisteria Lane in 2003. Season One Gabrielle Solis is having an affair with her teenage gardener John Rowland. Gabrielle feels that John treats her with love, unlike Carlos who is never there and is unwilling to discuss emotions. Carlos, however, suspects Gaby is cheating on him, and asks his mother, Juanita, to visit and keep an eye on Gabrielle. She does her best to keep Juanita busy but Juanita photographs Gabrielle with John. John chases her for the camera but, not looking where she is going, is hit by a car driven by Andrew Van de Kamp (who was drunk) and slips into a coma. Gabrielle disposes of the camera but is forced to confess to John's mother, Helen, about the affair after Helen assumed John was sleeping with Susan. Gabrielle learns that she is pregnant, as a result of Carlos swapping her birth control pills with sugar pills. She almost leaves him after discovering the truth but blackmails him into taking care of the baby in return for her testimony at his trial for gay hate crimes. Just as the trial is about to end however, John tells Carlos about their affair and that he could be the father of Gaby's baby. In a fit of rage, Carlos goes after John, and is convicted for the hate crimes, leaving Gabrielle in an uncertain situation. Season Two Carlos is in jail and unwilling to forgive Gabrielle for her affair. Eventually she apologizes, and he forgives her. Gabrielle loses the baby after falling down the stairs while running away from Caleb Applewhite, who had broken into her house. After Carlos is released from prison, he and Gabrielle try for another baby, but discover she cannot get pregnant because of the injuries she suffered when she miscarried. She and Carlos try to adopt, but Helen Rowland worked for the adoption agency, and as revenge for Gaby's affair with John, tells them she would make sure that they never adopt a child. Next, the couple tries to adopt pole-dancer Libby Collins' daughter, who they name Lily, but Libby changes her mind and takes her daughter back. Finally they ask their maid, Xiao-Mei, to be their surrogate after she admits that she is in danger of being deported. Xiao-Mei gets pregnant but Gabrielle finds out that she and Carlos are having an affair. Following this, she surprisingly does not blow up at Carlos. She kicks him out but tells Xiao Mei that she is staying with her until the baby is born. Season Three Xiao-Mei's baby is born on Orson and Bree Hodge's wedding day. Much to their horror, they see that the baby is black and consequently isn't Carlos and Gaby's child. The doctor admits that the wrong embryo was transferred in Xiao-Mei but Carlos and Gaby's embryo didn't take so the baby was given to its biological parents and Carlos and Gabrielle divorced. Gabrielle changed her last name back to Marquez. She decided to go back to modeling but discovered she was now too old and began mentoring young girls in beauty pageantry instead. She also returned to the dating scene, first dating the father of one of the pageant girls, and then her "stalker", (Zach Young). Later, she met mayoral candidate Victor Lang, who pursued her despite her insistence that she wasn't interested. She eventually accepted his proposal, and they married, although shortly afterward she overheard Victor saying that he married her because she would be good for the "Latino vote" in the upcoming election for governor, and, distraught, went to Carlos for comfort (who, in the meantime, had been dating Edie Britt). Season Four Gabrielle and Carlos planned to escape together; however, Edie staged a suicide attempt, and Carlos felt that he could not leave her, though he continued the affair. They were discovered when Edie hired a private detective and she showed the photos to Victor. He took Gabrielle out on a boat trip, where she assumed he was going to murder her, so she hit him over the head with an oar and called Carlos for help. They fought Victor and he fell overboard, nowhere to be seen and presumed dead, but was later found, washed up and claiming to have amnesia to everyone but Gabrielle. She decided, after Victor threatened her, to leave town with Carlos, but this turned out to be unnecessary - Victor was killed during the tornado which hit Wisteria Lane. In the aftermath, (which also blinded Carlos), Gabrielle and Carlos remarried. Due to an accident during the tornado, Carlos has lost his sight which causes some tension in his marriage with Gabrielle. In the end, she is willing to be there for him and care for him even though he is now blind. When Gabrielle and Carlos discover Ellie, the woman renting their spare room, of being a drug dealer, they attempt to keep the money she left behind for themselves. Gabrielle also helps the other housewives protect Katherine from the cops after she shoots Wayne. Five-year jump Five years in the future, Gabrielle’s life changed dramatically. Despite previous medical doubts, Gaby unexpectedly became pregnant twice(Juanita and Celia Solis). She is initially shown as being worn down, having gained some weight and taken on massive responsibilities that her blind husband cannot assist her with. She and Carlos are essentially “broke” and Carlos became a massage therapist. Gaby is shown ill-adjusted to her new life. Season Five Both of her daughters, Juanita and Celia, are overweight. While this concerns Gaby, Carlos seems to be less worried. Early in the season, Carlos is told that he will regain his sight, worrying Gabrielle as she fears Carlos will no longer find her attractive, so she begins a slow transition towards her former appearance. It seems to be that Gabrielle was pregnant with Juanita right before the five-year jump because she is 4½ years old. When Carlos’ vision is restored, Gabrielle’s efforts throughout the past five years do not go unnoticed. She had sold nearly all her designer wardrobe in order to keep her family afloat. Carlos ultimately quits his job as a masseur and takes a high-paying business job so that he can support his family as Gabrielle did. With a large income and more relaxed lifestyle, Gabrielle succeeds her goal of regaining her former beauty but realizes motherhood and years of looking after Carlos has changed her for the better. Gabrielle also covers up for Carlos' boss, Bradley, when she discovers he is having an affair. She does it so Carlos will receive a higher wage and more time off. Eventually Gabrielle comes to her senses and tells his wife, Maria. Later, Carlos and Gabrielle are horrified to learn that Maria killed Bradley when he told her that he was leaving her for his mistress. Gabrielle later gets jealous when Carlos hires his ex girlfriend, Lucy, as his right hand lady in the company which he took over from Bradley. Gabrielle gets Lynette a job with them so she can spy on Carlos and Lucy. In the next episode, Gabrielle gets fed up with Carlos being at work all the time, due to Lucy's orders that everyone has to work more hours. Gabrielle is happy when Carlos decides to let Lucy go due to the way she treats people. Gabrielle is highly affected by the death of Edie Britt and remembers the friendly competitions for men they once had. She recalls Edie insisting that she wouldn't survive past fifty and is saddened to realize that Edie was right. At the conclusion of the season, Gaby agrees to take in Carlos' teenage niece, Ana, who was being raised by Aunt Connie. Ana immediately tests Gaby's patience when she is asked to do some chores, she instead gets the Scavo boys to clean the house because "they asked to hang out with her". Season Six Ana continues to test Gaby's patience by wearing inappropriate clothes to school, stealing money from her purse, and sneaking out of the house at night, which causes Gaby to refuse to become Ana's legal guardian. However, when Ana reveals her intentions of rushing through life, Gaby sees herself in her and signs the paperwork officially becoming Ana's legal guardian, 24/7. Ana thinks Gaby is too mean, and Gaby explains that she wishes someone had been mean to her at Ana's age. When John Rowland returns, this causes some problems with Gabrielle and Carlos. He thinks that she still wants to look nice for her ex-lover. When Gaby shows up at John's restaurant (which is where Carlos is having his business dinner) she doesn't put any effort into her look. She tells Carlos that she has stood by him for 11 years. She stayed with him when he was poor, blind and when he "knocked her up twice." When Ana begins to fall for John, Gaby intervenes and tells John to stay away. He then tells her he was only flirting with Ana to see if she still had feelings for him. He then offers for her to run off with him and his new found wealth. He then kisses Gaby just as Ana walks in. She then later confesses her past affair with John to Ana, and the two finally mend fences as Gaby declares her love for Carlos. Gaby then gives her answer to John when she sends a photo strip of them together, torn right down the middle. When Gabrielle finds out Lynette is pregnant, she is angered her friend kept this secret rather than risk her job. She does try to make peace but when Lynette sues Carlos, she angrily rejects their friendship. In , while Gabrielle and Lynette are fighting during a Christmas block party, a plane crash-lands on Wisteria Lane. Lynette pushes Celia out of the path of the plane. In Gabrielle told Carlos the reason she didn't want to be reminded of her Mexican heritage-because of how poor she was and she never wanted her girls to know she lived like that. Carlos told her they should know where their mother came from and the sacrifice their people made, to which Gabrielle agreed. Gaby got involved into the Bolen's secret when she overhears Angie and Nick discussing about their covers. Later, in , when Angie and Gaby traveled to New York, Gaby was treated badly by her old co-workers, super-models Heidi Klum and Paulina Porizkova, she had realizes that she had married to Carlos because her career was on the verge of failure. While traveling back to Fairview, Angie reveals to Gaby that Patrick Logan, the "very bad guy" she's been running away from, it's actually Danny's father. In , Gaby decides to donate eggs to Bob and Lee so they can have a child but after changes her mind, leading them to break up. When Mike begins to experience financial troubles, Susan offers to help him, but he rejects her money. Susan thinks Mike is too proud to use his wife's money; however, Mike's debt is far greater than Susan realizes, and he accepts a loan from his friend and Gabrielle's husband, Carlos. Susan inherited a piano from an aunt, but she wants Gaby to think she and Mike bought it for $30,000 since she's jealous that Gaby always brags about how much money she and Carlos spend. Gaby offered afternoon sex to Carlos in exchange of a ski house in Aspen. Carlos bluffs and says they can't afford it because of a top-secret business deal. That's enough for Gaby to go see their business manager to find out about the deal. Utilizing her own special brand of blackmail, she gets him to tell her about Carlos' loan to Mike. Instead of going straight to anger, she feels compassion for Susan and Mike. Once she learns about the Delfinos' financial troubles, she drops by with a few bags of groceries for Susan. In a case of really bad timing, Susan decides to show Gaby her new piano — and to brag about the "cost." At first, Gaby plays it cool, but of course she ends up blabbing about the $50,000 loan and her lack of a ski house in Aspen. Before Susan calls Mike, though, Gaby thinks they should have some fun at their doofus husbands' expense. Over dinner, Gaby pulls Mike aside and says that she thinks Carlos is having an affair. Meanwhile, Susan is wearing a very low-cut blouse and is playing the part of the mistress very well. She "confesses" that she told Carlos that she would sleep with him if he lent Mike the money. Naturally, Carlos and Mike are befuddled, just long enough for Gaby and Susan to come clean about their little scheme. Ultimately, Mike apologizes and shows Susan all his paperwork. Gaby saves the Bolen family and is the one to say goodbye to them when they are leaving for Atlanta (and Danny New York). Bree finally tells Gaby about the hit and run accident that happened 10 years before. A former nurse from the maternity ward at Fairview hospital, named Teresa Pruitt, is admitted as a patient. In flashback scenes she is shown working during the births of Susan, Gabrielle and Lynette's children (although it is not known which children she cared for). Teresa admits to a visiting priest that she didn't retire from the hospital; she quit because of guilt. He offers to take her confession, but she tells him that she does not want what she is about to say to remain private, as it must be put right. The priest then proceeds to a hospital directors office. Teresa has passed away, but not before telling him her secret. The director calls in lawyers, one of whom states that he knows the family affected by the secret, they live on Wisteria Lane. He then worries how he will be able to tell the family that the child they have been raising isn't their own. The child might be Juanita or Celia. Season Seven Gabrielle is told the truth of Andrew killing Carlos' mother but decides to keep it quiet, fearing Carlos' reaction and not wanting to hurt him. She is unaware of Carlos learning that Juanita was switched at birth with another baby and that Carlos is keeping that secret from her. As Juanita recovers in the hospital after being accidentally hit by Bree’s car, a nurse needs Gaby to make a few clarifications regarding her daughter’s health background. It is then that Gaby discovers that her daughter’s blood type is not consistent with what it should be. Since Gaby and Carlos’ blood types cannot possibly produce what Juanita’s is, the nurse assumes that Juanita is adopted. This leads Gaby into believing that Carlos must not be Juanita’s father. She asks Susan to recall a vacation the two had taken years earlier where Gaby had been harmlessly flirting with a French man, and Susan remembers that Gaby did not return to their hotel room until the following morning. This news makes Gaby believe that Juanita was conceived through had a drunken affair with the French man. Terrified of this realization, Gaby makes a desperate (and humorous) attempt to make Carlos believe she has sexsomnia, a disorder in which the sufferer has sex in their sleep. Carlos does not seem to take his wife seriously and dismisses the claim without asking any other questions. The next day, Carlos arrives at the hospital to check on Juanita. He encounters the same nurse who informed Gaby of their daughter’s blood type. Gaby arrives just as Carlos is learning about the inconsistencies of Juanita’s blood type. She panics and begins to tell Carlos that he isn’t Juanita’s father. Realizing he can no longer hide the truth, Carlos pulls Gaby aside and finally reveals to her that Juanita was accidentally switched at birth, devastating Gaby. Gabby and Carlos sign the documents that say that the two can not sue the hospital, and the hospital won't do any actions to find their biological daughter. Gabby, however, can't get the thought out of her head that her real daughter is out there. While shopping with Susan, Gabby looks at all the little girls in the mall, and panics. She talks to Bob, and they agree that Bob would hire a private detective to find her real daughter but doesn't tell him that Carlos would not support that idea. Later, after Bob has talked to the family that has Carlos and Gabby's daughter, Carlos finds out about it, and furiously threatens her with a divorce if something happens. Carlos and Gaby meet the family who raised their biological daughter Grace. Their personalities and looks are astonishingly similar. Both families agree not to tell the girls about what happened and agree on making monthly family visits. We see that Grace is very well taught on how to behave, but Juanita is not. Grace falls in love with Gaby's Chanel purse, so Gaby wants to give her one, but Juanita's real mother, Carmen Sanchez, doesn't accept it. She tells Gaby that Grace is not spoiled and is a modest child. Gaby opens up to Carlos about her argument with Carmen, during which he tells Gaby that she better not drive their daughter's family away because they might take her and never come back. A few days later, when the Sanchez family is at the Solis home, Gaby gives Grace a necklace that she bought at the beginning of her modeling years. The mother and daughter agree to keep that as a secret. Juanita is at Grace's house. She notices Gaby's necklace and asks Grace where she got it. Grace claims that it was a gift from her aunt, but Juanita is unconvinced and secretly takes it. When Gaby picks her up, Juanita tells her that Grace stole the necklace but she stole it back. Gaby admits that she gave Grace the jewelery as a present because she feels sorry for her as she is poor. Later, Grace arrives at the Solis's house to celebrate Halloween. Gaby tells Grace that she has never made a costume before but Grace replies that she loves it. "I've never had such a pretty costume before," she says. "You're the best mom ever." Gaby smiles, and Juanita arrives in her puppy costume. "You're adorable," Gaby tells her, but suddenly Grace opens the door in her princess costume. Juanita tries to get Gaby's attention, but Gaby is preoccupied with Grace and styling her hair. Juanita looks on jealously. Later, Gaby takes Grace, Juanita and Celia trick-or-treating and greets Tom's mother, Allison. Allison accidentally suggests that Grace is Gaby's daughter, and Gaby is flustered as she hurriedly explains that Juanita is her child. Juanita is unimpressed and Gaby takes piles of candy for her, explaining that it is cheaper than therapy. Back at the house, Grace is thrilled with all the candy she got and hands Gaby a peppermint because she said she liked them. Gaby thanks her for being so thoughtful and leaves to give Celia a bath. Grace tugs at her tiara but can't get it out of her hair. Juanita picks up some scissors and offers to help. Gaby is in the bathroom with Celia when she hears a scream. She goes to find out what happened and discovers half of Grace's hair shorn off while Juanita holds a tiara and some hair. "She was having a problem," Juanita says. "I fixed it." When Grace has gone, Gaby shouts at Juanita that her mother was furious but Grace pretended that it was all her idea. She adds that if she hadn't, Grace wouldn't be able to play there anymore. "Who cares?" Juanita asks, adding that she has only known Grace for a month. Gaby tells her that she loves spending time with Grace but Juanita replies: "You do." She adds: "You like her better than me." Gaby insists that that is not true, but Juanita points out that Gaby gave Grace a necklace but won't let her touch the jewelery. "What's so special about Grace?" she yells. Gaby is at a loss for words, and Juanita leaves. Carlos, who has been watching, approaches Gaby and tells her that Juanita knows something is up. He adds that they should stay away from Grace. Gaby refuses, explaining that she will just be more careful. "We have to protect our daughter," Carlos tells her, but Gaby replies: "They're both our daughters." Gaby and Carlos are having Grace's parents, Hector and Carmen over, they eat a Mexican style dinner for Thanksgiving, so Carlos cooked the entire dinner giving Gaby the job of buying the pies. Well, Gaby forgot, Carlos told her, yelled at her, to go get the pies, Gaby said she can't because she's had some wine. So, Hector volunteered to drive her to the bakery. The traffic was heavy so Gaby told Hector to drive on the shoulder because the bakery was going to close. They drove right past a cop who pulled them over. The cop told them that driving on the shoulder was for emergencies only, Gaby said it was an emergency and asked for a police escort to the bakery. When Hector could not produce a driver's license the cop arrested him. Gaby drove the beat up old truck (a stick shift at that) home. When she told Carmen what happened, Carmen quickly grabbed Grace and jumped in the truck telling Gaby and Carlos they had to go home and pack everything up before the cops found out where they lived. Hector and Carmen are illegal aliens, Grace is an American born citizen, well, we really should say Juanita is an American born citizen. Carlos hired Bob as their lawyer but he found out that it's too late for Hector already and that Carmen needs to leave asap. Gaby asks about Grace, Carmen asks about Juanita. Gaby envisions Grace living in her home. Gaby is still trying to cope with her biological daughter, Grace, leaving her forever causing Juanita to become suspicious. Gaby seeks help from Lynette and she suggests that Gaby write a letter to Grace that would never be sent. Gaby does so, but Juanita discovers it and reads it causing her to find out that Grace is Gaby's daughter and she is not. Juanita flees the house into the streets of the protest, causing her to get lost in the hundreds of people. She crawls into Bob and Lee's car who are fleeing Wisteria Lane since the neighborhood is angry with them for selling their house to Paul (due to Paul's lying about another neighbor selling to him). Meanwhile, as Bob and Lee are trying to escape the riot and are unaware of Juanita being in the backseat, people try to tip over and break the windows of the car. Juanita unveils herself and Bob and Lee climb into the backseat trying to comfort her as she is shrieking for help. Gaby finally catches sight of Juanita in the backseat and tries to rush to her aid, but before she gets there, a crazy neighbor uses a baseball bat to completely shatter the backseat window. Gaby rips the man off, while Carlos comes and pushes aside several riot members and they both bring Juanita home. Bob successfully escapes the car and tries to help Lee escape, but the neighbors are repeatedly punching and hitting Lee. Lynette quickly runs to Lee's aid and he successfully escapes injured. Relationships Carlos Solis ''TBA John Rowland John Rowland (Jesse Metcalfe) was employed by Carlos and Gabrielle as a gardener. Gabrielle, having become bored with her husband never being with her, decided to seduce her teenage gardener. The pair embarked on an illicit affair which encountered several difficulties. The most prolific of these difficulties including Gabrielle's mother in law, Juanita, who is introduced in episode 1.05 ( ). However, Juanita was hit by a car driven by Andrew Van de Kamp after discovering the affair in episode 1.07 ( ). The hit and run placed Juanita into a coma. John became overwhelmed with guilt and went to confession before the following episode (Guilty). However, he became entranced once again by Gabrielle and may have conceived her unborn child (which seems to be true, since Mary Alice alluded to it when they were having sex.) He found out about this in episode 1.21 ( ) and started "freaking out". He demanded to see Mr. Solis but Gabrielle refused. Instead, John arrived at Carlos' gay hate trial in episode 1.23 ( ) and told him "he got the wrong guy". "Didn't you think it was strange that you had the only lawn on Wisteria Lane that needed to be mowed three times a week?", he said. Carlos went mad and attempted to attack John, but it looked like he was attacking Justin - the gay person he beat up previously.After what happened at the court in the previous season, Gabrielle breaks up with John. John goes and looks for a new housewife to be with intimately, and starts having an affair with 41-year-old Joan. Upon finding this out, Gabrielle destroys Joan's garden, and shuts John out of her life. John is not seen again until early in the third season. According to his tel owned by his father-in-law and realized that he still loved her He constantly fights with his wife over the fact that she wants to lead his life. He tries to get back with Gabrielle, but she refuses because his wife is pregnant and she is with Carlos. Carlos, who overhears this, soon realizes he is not unlike John used to be and finally forgives him. John then asks if he thinks Gabrielle is happy. Carlos replies "I hope so babe." In episode 6.03 ( ), the Solis family goes out to dinner and finds out that John is the owner of the restaurant. Much to Ana's interest, John mentions that he received a large settlement from his divorce from the hotel heiress. He also appears in 6.04 ( ), where Ana begins falling for him, and John is revealed that he's still in love with Gabrielle. They share a kiss, and Ana catches them. When she prepares to tell Carlos, Gaby reveals her affair with John many years back and tells her that she has a happy life with Carlos and that she shouldn't say anything that would hurt him. Ana ended up not saying anything. Victor Lang Victor Lang (John Slattery) is the deceased second husband of Gabrielle. He tells his chauffeur to intentionally rear-end Gabrielle's car so he can meet her. He tells Gabrielle he wants to make it up to her by taking her to dinner, and she accepts. After dinner, she tells him that they will never see each other again, to which Victor responds that he one day will marry her. After noticing how the females around look at Victor at his rally for mayor, Gabrielle decides to have sex with him in the back of his limousine. After 24 hours of waiting for Victor to call, she makes him jealous at his rally by kissing another man. Later, when Gabrielle refuses to answer him after a number of calls, Victor visits her house and confesses his love for her. After spending the night together at Victor's house, Victor asks Gabrielle to marry him. She does not give him a straight answer but after a violent press conference emerges from comprising photos of Victor and Gabrielle in an elevator, Gabrielle comes to Victor's rescue and accepts his proposal. After being given a parking ticket by a meter man, Gabrielle is told by her caterer that she will not have to pay for anything else if Victor is elected mayor. Later she is arrested for kicking the meter man. Victor angrily scolds Gabrielle for making a big spectacle for his image as the newly elected mayor. After being shown Gabrielle's bruised wrist from her fight with the meter man, Victor hires two men to go and beat the meter man to a pulp. When Gabrielle discusses wedding plans with Victor, she is shocked to learn the press will be at their wedding and that most of Victor’s efforts is all about his image. Gabrielle becomes worried that marrying Victor will be a mistake. In the season finale , it was revealed that Victor drives himself in hopes of receiving respect from Milton Lang, his father. It is Milton's hope that Victor will eventually become Governor, despite Gabrielle's direct opposition. Shortly after they wed, Gabrielle overhears Victor and his father talking. In the conversation Victor reveals to his father that he only married Gaby so that he could win the Latino vote and that he plans to run for Governor. In the fourth season, Gabrielle tells Victor that she is not happy and must know where she stands with him and she suggests they go away for a week together. However, Victor can only give her a week in April and Gabrielle becomes disappointed. In the third episode of the fourth season Victor learns from an argument Gabrielle has with Katherine Mayfair about the affair Gabrielle had with her teenage gardener John Rowland and Victor later tells Gabrielle that this matters greatly to him and asks Gabrielle if money would keep John quiet. Later in the episode Victor questions Carlos to how he reacted when he found out about Gabrielle sleeping with the gardener, Carlos tells him that they are all human and everyone makes mistakes however Victor tells Carlos that if Gabrielle ever did that to him then he would "take care" of the man and make him "vanish" due to him being extremely wealthy. This seems to startle Carlos as he is currently sleeping with Gabrielle. In Gabrielle tells Victor she is leaving him, but after his father blackmails her to stay married to him until an election is over as a divorce will hurt his political image, she agrees. But when she is picked up in a limo she finds Victor inside and she tells him to his face but he says he loves her and rips out all his schedule for the next month so he can spend it with her. After Gabrielle heads off to do Yoga the next day, an angry Edie drops by and shows Victor the photos of Gabrielle and Carlos kissing. In , Victor takes Gabrielle out for a boat ride and tells her that he knows everything. Fearing for her safety, Gabrielle knocks Victor off the boat and goes back to Carlos. Carlos and Gabrielle go back and save Victor. But when Victor tries to kill Carlos, Gabrielle once again knocks him off the boat. Then Carlos and Gabrielle send the boat off on a no-crew mission to hide the evidence. In , when detectives come to Gabrielle's house and question her about Victor's whereabouts, Gabrielle tells them what happened between her and Victor. But later, detectives are informed that Victor was found alive and in the hospital. Gabrielle goes to the hospital and sees Victor, and Victor humiliates Gabrielle by saying, "I remember everything. I think I will rest now. I'm gonna need all my strength." During a tornado, Victor finds Carlos in his house. Carlos tells Victor that he and Gabrielle never meant to hurt him, and Victor answers by shooting at him. Carlos escapes and Victor tracks him down. Carlos and Victor fight it out. During the fight, the tornado sends objects hurling about. Carlos knocks Victor out and escapes to a nearest house. But just as Victor is about to kill Carlos with a lead pipe, a flying fencepost impales Victor in the chest, killing him instantly, mere seconds before Carlos was knocked out cold. Quotations TBA Gallery GabbySolis.jpg Gaby-solis.jpg GabrielleSolis.jpg Gabby Solis.jpg Gabby S5 3.jpg Gaby.jpg Gabby S6 2.jpg GabrielleS6.jpg Gaby Promo.jpg Gabrielle Solis S7.jpg Trivia *Gabrielle is seen smoking in the Pilot episode of Desperate Housewives. But she is not seen smoking again in the show, it is presumed she gave up after the birth of her two children, Juanita and Celia *The families of Gabrielle and Carlos Solis are from the Mexican city of Guadalajara. Category:Main characters Category:Housewives Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Solis family Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Adulterers Category:Married characters Category:Divorced characters Category:Teachers Category:Religious characters Category:Models